Dob
Appearance: Dob is a half-Orc bard with a medium dark green skin tone and brown messy hair, with pale blue eyes. Dob has a scar on his right cheek, running below his eye. It is unknown how he got this scar. Dob is the tallest of the group, even towering over Egbert, who is a six-foot-tall Dragon Man. Background: Dob grew up in a cabin deep in the forests with his sister, presumably the only family he had, she had disappeared when searching for medicine for Dob after he contracted rabies from a wild animal when he was a small child. As an Orc, it is presumed that attacks from rabid animals aren't lethal, if not completely nullified given time. As such, given that he is only half an Orc, it's assumed that while the attack was nonetheless nonfatal, it did however left him bedridden until his immune system expelled the toxins from his body. Dob's sister never returned despite him waiting for her for a very long time, he eventually faced the fact that he would have to go on his own, but he never gave up hope on finding his sister. Personality: Dob is very musically oriented, being a bard and all. He may not be the brightest in the group, but he makes up for it by being the nicest of the adventurers. He is known to strum along on his lute. He's not really used to people, despite the fact that he is an entertainer at heart, he's much more comfortable in the woods than in taverns. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Leather Armor. (Formerly wore Steel Poleyn, Vambrace, and Spaulder Armour.) Weapons: * Rapier. Tools: * Lute. * Disguise Kit. Skills: * Acrobatics. * Musically Proficient. * Singing. Abilities: * Prestidigitation. * Hideous Laughter. * Sleep. * Thunderwave. * Cure Wounds. * Mending. * Heat Metal. * Crown of Madness. * Exurinas Expulsio Feats & Talents: Feats: * Enhanced Strength: '''Dob possesses inhuman strength, able to effortlessly push aside a large stone slab. At times, though, it can be inconsistent. On one hand, he struggled with tipping a simple cart over early on in the groups' adventures, and on the other, was able to move objects in the thousands of kilograms with a single arm with minimum to no effort. Dob definitely contains the most physical strength and potential of The Oxventure Guild. * '''Superior Agility: '''Dob has displayed incredible feats of agility, on par and even surpassing that of an Olympic gymnast. In their second adventure, ''A Spot of Bother, Dob was able to back flip up on to a roof of a boathouse, meaning he had to jump vertically into the air for at least 10 feet, as well as have the skill to back flip. He has also done them consecutively, where he did four or five in a row in An Orcward Encounter crossing one of the puzzles. All of this done with armor and carrying his weapons and loot (and one with a baby). * Mental Fortitude: Despite his innocent and almost child-like demeanor, Dob is very mentally resilient. He was able to fend off the darkness of the Chalice Of Everything Everyone's Ever Wanted on two separate occasions. * Enhanced Reflexes: Dob has evaded attacks from many different characters. He was able to dodge all of the arrows in a corridor trap while holding a baby, Merilwen (in cat form), and Prudence without much trouble. Dob is so good at dodging that he is the only member of the group to have never been damaged by any attack. The only attack that got him was when he was caught off guard by vines (which did no damage to him). He was even able to dodge a rapier slash at point-blank range, and a Thunderwave from his sinister counterpart Evil Dob. Not even Dob can stop Dob. Talents: * '''Excellent Musicianship: '''Dob is easily the best musician of the group, even going as far as to use his musical talent as a tool in their adventures (although they are often magic-based skills). He is able to make up new songs on the spot themed around his actions, and once played a song so good in ''A Fishmas Carol '''that it could not be resisted by enemies who were incredibly far away. Trivia: * During the Winter Solstice, Dob marks the occasion by traveling up to the highest peak and burying all of his worldly treasures on the top of a mountain. * Displaying Dob's determination and hope to find his sister, the first thing he does whenever he arrives in a new town is to play her song in the largest crowd, looking forward to the day when he would see her face among the people. * Despite the group knowing about Dob's poor management of money, they seem to keep him in charge of it throughout their adventures, leading to hilarious frustration out of the rest of the group, particularly Corazòn. Gallery: Tumblr p26gjb1QTN1r5rfqvo4 500.jpg Lukewestawaylive.jpg Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members